The present invention relates to a system for storing and using deceleration energy from a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a system as heretofore described wherein the stored deceleration energy is used to assist in accelerating the motor vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,510 to G. Lexen, which is herein incorporated by reference, a motor vehicle is described which has a drive arrangement for the rear axle, the drive arrangement consisting of an internal combustion engine whose output is connected with a variable speed transmission and brake recovery means. The brake recovery means is constructed as a self-contained system which is only connected with the variable speed transmission for charging and discharging of a high presure accumulator. This coupling operation is performed by a clutch operated in accordance with certain operating conditions. One side of the clutch is joined to a secondary output of the variable speed transmission and the other side is connected with the drive shaft of a hydraulic transducer, of which only one is required.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,280 to H. W. Stuhr, which is herein incorporated by reference, a hydraulic apparatus for the storage of energy is described. The apparatus includes pump means driven by a source of energy, a pressure line receiving pressure fluid from the pump means, means in the pressure line for maintaining a constant pressure therein from the pump means, at least one pressure reservoir connected to the pressure line receiving fluid pressure therefrom and returning fluid pressure thereto and a restrictor means in the pressure line between the pump means and reservoir restricting flow in the line to maintain a predetermined constant pressure therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,935 to S. M. Rohde, which is herein incorporated by reference, a vehicle having a plurality of ground engaging wheels wherein at least one of the wheels has a hydraulic pump/motor device included therein is described. The hydraulic fluid for the pump/motor device is stored in a toroidal tire portion of the wheel while the pump/motor is disposed in a hub portion of the wheel. The hydraulic fluid is drawn from a sump reservoir in the tire portion and is pumped to a high pressure liquid/gas accumulator in the tire portion during vehicle braking. When desired, the high pressure fluid is returned through the pump/motor to the sump reservoir during which time the energy of the high pressure fluid is delivered to the vehicle through the motoring action of the pump/motor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,454 to R. Michel, which is herein incorporated by reference, a hydropneumatic system for recovering braking energy for a vehicle having a "power shunt" transmission is described. The system is characterized in that it comprises two hydraulic switches or equivalent devices, the first of which permits two hydraulic machines or sets of machines to be combined or opposed and the second of which enables the two-direction lines joining these machines to the hydropneumatic accumulator and a low-pressure reservoir to be connected straight through or crossed-over.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,753 to H. Izumi et al., which is herein incorporated by reference, a waste kinetic energy reclaiming system foran engine-driven vehicle is described. The system includes a generator and a variable torque-ratio coupling connecting the generator and the vehicle engine. The system also includes a clutch which selectably disconnects the coupling from the engine in response to whether or not braking of the vehicle is required so that the connection between the coupling and the engine is established only when braking is required.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,229 to S. Shiber, which is herein incorporated by reference, an automotive energy managing transmission comprising a differential for splitting the power to mechanical and hydrostatic branches is described. The transmission is adapted to operate in several modes: hydrostatic in the city, hydromechanical and mechanical on the highway, regenerative braking and engine starting. The transmission includes an energy storage means and allows the engine to operate intermittently during city driving.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,409 to M. J. Malik, which is herein incorporated by reference, a vehicle drive system having an engine and a multispeed transmission which can be selectively coupled with an energy storage system is described. The energy storage system includes a hydraulic member which is operable as a pump to store hydraulic fluid under pressure in an accumulator during certain drive system operations and to operate as a motor to use the stored fluid to drive the vehicle through the transmission, to start the engine or both during other drive system operations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,268 to F. E. Lowther, which is herein incorporated by reference, an auxiliary kinetic energy recovery system is described for a vehicle with a rotary sliding vane engine including a compressor, a combustion chamber and a motor in which the braking isdone by connecting the rotor of the compressor to a wheel and braking rotation of the rotor by controlling the gas flow through the rotary sliding vane compressor, such as by varying the outlet to increase the pressure ratio. This eliminates the conventional friction brakes. The compressed air generated during braking is fed to a surge tank for later use in operating the vehicle engine, thus recovering a portion of the kinetic energy of the vehicle. Additional amounts of kinetic energy are recovered by means of a closed circuit compressible gas circulating system which comprises an auxiliary compressor actuated by the same shaft as that attached to the engine compressor. Expansion of the compressed gas provides torque to the rotor of a motor which drives a shaft by means of which kinetic energy can be recovered as storable electrical power or compressed air.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,052 to F. Laussermair, which is herein incorporated by reference, an accumulator arrangement for the storage and release of braking energy and for the braking and driving of a rotating shaft by means of a flywheel is described. The rotating shaft which is to be braked or driven is connected to a drive or gear unit having 2 degrees of freedom, one output of which is coupled to the flywheel via an installation operable either as a generator or a motor, and whose other output is connected with a second installation operable as a generator or a motor. The two installations are connected with each other for energy transmission, preferably through a buffer or shock absorbing device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,898 to V. A. Bell, which is herein incorporated by reference, a system for storing energy incident to braking of a machine is described. The system comprises driving means including a drive shaft, an accelerator having a range of lower energy operation during which it is operatively connected to accelerate the driving means, a fluid pump operatively connected to the driving shaft, a sump, an accumulator, incompressible hydraulic liquid in the sump and in the accumulator, the accumulator having energy storing means therein, and valve means for controlling recirculation of liquid through the pump without developing appreciable pumping pressure in lower energy operation, operative upon braking the vehicle for connecting hydraulic liquid from the sump through the pump to the accumulator to store energy therein, and operatively connected to the accelerator when it is postioned beyond the range of lower energy operation for connecting the accumulator through the pump to the sump and thereby applying additional energy to the driving shaft.